


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Four: Just Breathe

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four Song: Breathe on Me by Britney Spears</p>
<p>I wasn't really sure to go with this one, so I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Four: Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            Ursula was lying on the bed waiting for Cruella to finish in the bathroom. She was nervous but excited. They hadn’t had sex since their days in the Enchanted Forest. Ursula was sure Cru had had sex in the years since, but she herself had not. It wasn’t that Ursula didn’t want to have sex, she had dated plenty of women since Cru, but she always felt like something was missing. She hated to call it magic or a spark, that was too cliché for them, but it was true.

            Ursula remembered all their nights of endless sex. Bodies tangled, syncopated, one love united. But it was way more then just a physical attraction. They made each other’s senses come alive. Many times Ursula found her tentacles wondering on their own towards her girlfriend. Even Cru’s persuasive breath had grown stronger over the years. Ursula shuffled a bit on the bed; all these thoughts had a warmth growing between her legs.

            “Cru are you ready yet.” Ursula called out trying not to sound impatient.

            “I’m ready darling.” Cruella replied as she emerged from the bathroom.

            Ursula’s jaw went slack. Cru was standing before her in nothing but her fur cape. Cru laughed mischievously; she didn’t realize how much she had missed that look on Ursula’s face, till just now.

            “Well darling where would you like to begin?” She said as she crawled on the bed towards Ursula.

            Ursula leaned in close and whispered, “Breathe on me Cru.”


End file.
